A Rainy Day
by grubswiper
Summary: One day the young mouse named Brome leaves for adventure and travel...but what does he get....


Hey it's the Grubswiper! long time no see huh? This is going to be a one shot about….something about Redwall I guess hehe. Just read and you will find out. Umm…read!

I have a question for my readers. The new book high rulian is out! Please tell mew what you think about it, I want to know so bad! Also, please tell me how much it cost. Thanks.

And now in to the one shot…

Disclaimer: why would I want to own the world of Redwall. I simply cannot compare the beloved author we all know and love……..or can I…..hehe.

(Being one shot)

It would one of those kinds of rains to remember. Hot, airless, humid rains…the kinds we do not want to have. It always seems to bring a sad or irritated point of view upon us. But in the world of Redwall, this night of dreadful rain will bring more then just a depressed mood.  
This rain soon found Brome, a young mouse from the peaceful village of noon vale. Over a short period of days, brome had become restless and tired of the same peaceful life in the small village. He wanted to explore the great seas from the west to the east, and climb the high mountains, and not to mention exploring the mysterious caves that are still to uncovered.  
But unfortunately, brome had picked a wrong night to run away- yes he ran away. The mouse had thought it would be a better idea to not tell his family, for he knew what they would say if he had told them what he would try to do.

"What's this! My little brother going off to chase his tail in the wilderness!"

"If you do such a thing, I personally make sure you stay here under my watch! And don't you think I wouldn't son."

"Oooooh no! not my little babe. He'll get killed while he's sleeping, no I forbid it!"

Brome had thought about the possibility of vermin while he would be traveling, and he doubted he would run into any. And if any of those nasty things crossed Brome's path…

"They would wish they would never have set foot near me" he had said to himself. He had always heard that vermin were stupid, mindless, and violent. He bet if he ever spotted one, he'd put they're paws in step, oh yes he would!

But for the time being, he was not feeling the best while having to trudge through the hot, humid rain. Mud sloshed against his footpaws as he stumbled across a open field. Having no cover, the rain soaked him to the bone, making him look like a slow moving tree. As brome trudged grudgingly on, he did not know or see the glint of metal sticking up over a hill not far off.

And who were these vermin watching the mouse? Of course they were vermin! But these were not the smelly stupid vermin Brome had heard in his village. These were trained, with smart looking uniforms to match the color of their fur. Their party headed twenty in all, with their in the front watching the mouse trudge on, who, by the look of it, wouldn't even notice if a bee had stung him. The leaders soldiers all had grins on their faces, this would be as easy as catching a lazy fish. One of the soldiers spoke quietly to their chief.

"What of him lord Badrang? Shall we kill him?"

Lord Badrang held a paw to silence the growls of approval.

"No no….he shall make a good young slave for my fortress, creatures like him will never be turned down a chance to work on my castle. Lets wait for him to find somewhere to sleep. Then well have our chance to capture him."

Unaware of what was being planned for him, brome plowed on sleepily through rain that had not let up one drop. Soon the afternoon turned into evening, but brome did not notice this that much. He noticed only when tripped in a protruding root of a tree. Brome fell heavily in the squelching mud. Completely out of zeal for the day, the tired mouse laid in the cool mud, letting his muscles cool. Despite the rain, he was asleep in minutes not even aware of the group of vermin stepping through the underbrush.

When brome, awoke, his first instinct was to rub his head, for it had swelled hugely and hurt like nothing else. But, he soon realized, his hands were bound! Silently shocked, brome tried to get up, but was pushed back down by a rough paw.

"Sittdown you whelp! Your going to talk to me and tell me everything you know!"

Brome found himself staring into the eyes of a stoat. This creature did not seem stupid at all, on the contrary, he looked quite threatening. Brome had smartly figured this beast will not be easy to outwit.

Brome did not know how long he sat there with the stoat, but he had managed not to give any information about his village. But now, he thought horribly, he is a slave! With a sob and a tear, he wished he had never left his home at all…

A/N

Well that is the one-shot! Please tell me what you think. Just review so I know you all are still here. Thanks a bunch.

This is Grubswiper signing off 


End file.
